ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Celestial Nights 2015/Guide
This is a copy of last year's guide. Add the new info for this year as it comes!!! Event Schedule Celestial Nights will twinkle into view at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) on Monday, June 30 and fade with dawn's light on Monday, July 14 at the same hour. Rewards 'New This Year!!!' Females: Cossie Top/Cossie Top +1; Cossie Bottom/Cossie Bottom +1 Males: Ta Moko/Ta Moko +1; Swimming Togs/Swimming Togs +1 Game Prizes Depending which city you do the festival in, you will receive the bamboo grass of that nation's color: *Red Bamboo Grass (San d'Oria only) *Green Bamboo Grass (Windurst only) *Blue Bamboo Grass (Bastok only) To get all three, you must travel to each city in turn and follow the performance. :Even though these furnishings aren't Rare, you cannot obtain another from the Princess unless you store one with an Event Item Storer. :These are also sendable over POL account, making it possible to own more than 2 of the same city. :You can save time on this event if you have previously obtained the bamboo grass items in the past. Simply make sure the bamboo grass is in one of your inventories such as Mog Safe, Locker, etc. (not a storage NPC or another character on your account), and you will be able to skip that reward. For example, if you already have the Green and Red grass, you need only obtain the Blue grass before you can obtain the new swimsuits. If you have all three, you can obtain the new suits immediately upon your first and second completions of the event. After owning all the bamboo, you will receive the Cossie/Ta Moko next performance, and Cossie +1/Ta Moko +1 on the one after that: *Cossie Top and Cossie Bottom (female only) *Cossie Top +1 and Cossie Bottom +1 (female only) *Ta Moko and Swimming Togs (male only) *Ta Moko +1 and Swimming Togs +1 (male only) **You can send all of the above items within your POL account, so you can send your normal quality version to another character on your account after obtaining the HQ version if you'd just like the appearance of the suit. Following that, you will receive fireworks for your reward: *Komanezumi (random amount) *Festive Fan (random amount) *Summer Fan (random amount) Moogle Vendors Moogle stalls are selling all the yukatas and swimwear from both Celestial Nights and Sunbreeze Festival. Moogle stalls are located at Northern San d'Oria (D-8), Bastok Mines (H-8), and Windurst Waters(North) (G-10). Walkthrough Talk with the event moogle in one of the following locations for instructions: *Northern San d'Oria (D-8) *Bastok Markets (G-8) *Windurst Waters (F-5) You must talk to the Moogle to start the event, or else the event NPCs will ignore you. Go and find Prince Yahiko and Princess Amdina in the area. The pair are each wearing a yukata and will walk down a predetermined path; the performances seem to be spaced at approximately 15-minute intervals: *'Bastok Markets': they start at E-11 and go more or less straight east, to Kulatz Bridge, then down Gold Street until they stop around J-9. *'Northern San d'Oria': they will start around F-6 (lower level) and proceed up and across the boardwalk until ending at the intersection in F-7 *'Windurst Waters': they start at G-7 near the Home Point, and walk a round trip circling Huntsman's Court before going back to the starting point. It is possible to join partway though a performance; however, if you join too late, you will receive no reward at the end and must wait until next round. Listen to the dialogue as you follow them around. When Princess Amdina has a positive thought, you should nod (/yes, targeted at the Princess) at her, when she has a negative thought, shake your head (/no) at her (her thoughts are enclosed in parentheses; you do not need to respond to her dialogue). See below for a list of lines and their correct responses. If the princess becomes too discouraged, she will turn around and return to the starting point or last pause point. Periodically, a groupie will try and grab the attention of the Prince. In San d'Oria, the name will be Loaranne, in Windurst, Mihn Rhettorah, and in Bastok, Hiltrude. Wave (/wave) at the groupie to distract her (she should respond with a "What?"). Make sure you are standing behind her, or in such a way that she will not be able to see the prince. When you wave at her, she will look at you. You can only wave once. The wave will only draw her attention for a short while, make sure your timing is good and position well that she will not see the prince while they pass by. If the timing is not right, the groupie turns back and finds the prince within her sight, she will approach the prince. If you manage to make the couple pass without distraction, the groupie may not appear again in the rest of the trip, this will make the event go smoother and faster. It is easier to have Dancer Chocobo Jig or Bard Chocobo Mazurka on to handle the groupie. If the groupie sees the Prince, she will run over to him and not respond to your wave. The key is to make sure to position yourself so that when she looks at you, she cannot see the Prince. If the Prince starts talking to the groupie, slap (/slap) him until he returns to the Princess. Failure to distract the groupie or slap the Prince will cause the Prince to leave the Princess and she will go back sadly to the starting point or last pause point. Slapping the prince will only make him wake up for that incident, the groupie will appear again somewhere in front. It is not compulsory to successfully distract the groupie or correctly respond to the princess thought for the reward. You will get the reward as soon as the couple is able to reach their final destination. Choosing the wrong emote or failure to slap the prince will only make the princess return to the last pause point and slow down the whole event. Mind that simply watching the event until the destination does not entitle you for the reward, you have to take part in the event. You know you are getting the reward if the princess turns to you when you speak to her at the final destination. If she just looks at the prince and mumbles you probably have to try the whole event again. When they reach their final destination, wait for the final lines of dialogue to be spoken ("I will never forget this night of our reunion"), speak to the Princess for your reward. :If you think you arrived too late and don't think you'll receive your item, keep talking to her. You may still receive it. Thoughts and Responses Princess Amdina - Windurst (Of all the nerve! I'm not lettaruing you lay a finger on him, you feline floozie!) (Aaah! Any more of this and my legs will turn into butter!) (He's so dreamy-weamy to look at from this angle. I could stare at his profile all day!) (If only a man--preferably a dark and handsome one--would bursty-worst onto the scene and rescue me from my boredom...) (The more I play the role of Princess Amdina, the more I find myself detestaruing her.) (Th-that girl--she was auditioning for the role of Princess Amdina alongside me! I knew I had seeny-ween her somewhere before. Hmm...the crowd seems to be paying more attention to her.) (Snap out of it! I'm the one who was chosen to play the princess, not her! She may not be bad to look at, but there's little-wittle else taht could be said in the positive.) (His portrayal of Yahiko's love and devotion for Amdina feels incredibly authentic. It's hard to believe that it's all just an actaru. Could it be that he's actually...smitten with me?) (How should I reply if he asks me out aftaru the event is over? Nooo, I need more time to thinky-wink over my answer!) (All the men in Windurst will be like putty-wutty in my hands by the time this event is over. Teehee!) (I can be so cold and heartless sometimes. Shamey-wame on me!) (I've never feltaru so comfortable being with someone before. I wonder what this means...) (Waaah! My poor little heart is beating like crazy-wazy! What's happening to me?) (I wish I could justaru enjoy the festival as one of the townsfolk. Maybe I could wrap up this shifty-wift a little early.) Princess Amdina - San d'Oria (Etch me now into your memory, San d'Oria, for the humble actress whom you behold this day shall tomorrow become an intercontinental star!) (Never before had I dreamed that acting could be so uplifting an experience. It's as though I was born to entertain!) (Do my eyes deceive me? It-it's that world famous theatrical director! Could he perchance have come here to observe my performance?) (Rumors of my co-star's insufferable womanizing habits have been battering my ears without cease.) (But whatever the truth may be, allowing my mind to stray to such irrelevant thoughts in the midst of a performance serves me not in the least.) (But then again, it can be said that it serves to preserve knowledge and interest in classic literature. In the end, is that not the most important thing of all?) (But then again, why would a person of his standing travel all the way here for me, a nameless actress? It's naught but a coincidence...) (The crowd's turnout today is depressingly poor...) (On second thought, it's merely a quiet time of the day. I shouldn't read so deeply into it.) (But then again, what future could there possibly be for an unremarkable actress such as myself in this cutthroat world?) (The trickiest part in the routine fast approaches... Will I be able to survive it unscathed?) (Hasn't it occurred to anyone that this whole event makes moke of a historically significant tale?) (Oh, of all the times to be suffering from an acting slump...) (Ack... Every excruciating second spent beside this walking, talking embodiment of incompetence drives me closer to insanity. Best I leave now and preserve what's still intact of my mind.) (Well, fancy that. I hadn't expected anything resembling ad-libbing from this one. This warrants a second chance.) Princess Amdina - Bastok (Aaah... How wonderful life would be if I had a boyfriend like him. But do I deserve such happiness...?) (The same rehearsed lines over and over... This is getting boring. Couldn't he ad-lib or something?) (What was I complaining about, I wonder? It doesn't matter at all that we're just trading lines. Being with him here is more than enough!) (Just walking beside him makes my heart beat like crazy! Have I finally mastered method acting? Or is this something... more?) (He sure is confident around women... Too confident...) (He's just a despicable womanizer! He may be a good actor, but the disguise doesn't fool me!) (Maybe it'd be better if I quit playing this role...) (He...he really cares for me! Deep inside my heart, I knew it all along...) (He hasn't said a word for ages now. Doesn't he like my company?) (He must be really popular with the girls... I wonder what he thinks of me?) (I never imagined my co-star would be so handsome! I wish time would stand still...) (Some day my prince will come...) (He sure does walk slowly. Shouldn't we be proceeding at a faster pace?) (On second thought...maybe I'm just a bit run-down. That could explain why my heart's racing like this.) (Maybe we're just not compatible with each other? If that's the case, there's nothing I can do...) (Why am I doubting myself like this? After all, even he complimented me on being perfect for the role, the princess reborn! I've got to be more confident!) Category:Guides